The present application relates to power tools, and more particularly, to power tools with a structure for providing an air seal and vibration dampening.
Electric motors disposed in the tool housing of electric power tools function better when vibration dampening structures are provided. As well, the motors function better and the tools are easier to use when the air used and created by the motor is managed properly. Tool housings of electric power tools have included air inlet ports to suck air into the motor for cooling and air exhaust ports to exhaust the air which has been warmed. In prior tools, not all air from the tool was vented to the atmosphere. Instead, some of the air was allowed to flow to other portions within the housing of the tool such as the trigger or the handle. The failure to manage the air properly within the tool increases the temperature of the trigger or handle making them uncomfortable and decreasing the life of the trigger switch. Also, some of the non-vented air may be re-sucked into the motor, making the brushes of the motor hotter and decreasing their life.
Previous attempts to solve these problems included air deflectors formed within the housing which included inwardly projecting walls which extended toward the interior surface of the tool housing. However, these inwardly projecting walls still allowed for slight gaps between the ends of the walls and the interior surface of the power tool housing. Therefore, such deflectors could not provide for an airtight seal between the deflector and the interior surface of the power tool housing.
As well, vibration dampening structures of other power tools included separate components used throughout the interior of the housing. Such structures required fasteners in order to attach the vibration dampening members to either the housing or the motor. The use of these multiple components increased the cost and complexity of assembling the power tool.